


When Opposites Attract

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [26]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Grieving McCoy, Lost Love, M/M, McCoy's Lost Love, Protective Spock, Sad, Spock Recognizes His Relationship With McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "McCoy's Lost Love"McCoy tells how he met his first love.





	When Opposites Attract

“What happened, Leonard?” Spock asked as they sat in front of the crackling fire drinking toddies.

“We were young. In college. Classmates.” McCoy smiled in remembrance. “Rivals, actually. She was smart as a whip, but misguided. I believe that she felt the same about me.” He sighed. “Anyway, we tried to straighten out each other’s thinking. Debating. Forever arguing. Driving friends crazy. We alienated everyone.“ He smirked. “Then we moved in together, because, well, we figured out a way to end arguments that wasn’t so frustrating for everyone, ourselves included.

Spock smiled knowingly. “This is starting to sound familiar, Leonard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
